


Aún estás en mis sueños

by JungNaomi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de John jamás podrá volver a ser la misma. Porque Sherlock había cambiado todos sus esquemas, había cambiado su vida y aunque ahora no estuviera, él seguía apareciendo en cada una de sus fantasías.</p><p>Pero... ¿Qué eran esas marcas? ¿Sueños o realidad?</p><p>Situado entre la segunda y tercera temporada de la serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aún estás en mis sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de Sherlock por lo que me da algo de miedo hahaha. Espero que les guste este one shot. Lo escribí en base a la canción de Rata Blanca "Aún estás en mis sueños". Espero que les guste. <3

-Y dime, John… ¿Algo cambió en esta semana?-

El doctor sabía a la perfección esa respuesta. Sus ojos cansados y vacios observaron a la elegante mujer que esperaba expectante alguna palabra. Aún así el hombre rubio, casi canoso, se acomodó en el asiento con la espalda rígida y negó con su cabeza en silencio. 

-No.-

Mentía y ambos lo sabían. Aún así la psicóloga no le reprochó, asintió con lentitud en un gesto y trazó con cuidado unas palabras sobre su libreta dedicada a John Watson. Pero éste se mantuvo simplemente observando lo que ella hacía, intentando analizar cada una de sus reacciones como alguna vez lo había hecho Sherlock Holmes con él. 

Sherlock… Ese nombre resonó en su cabeza y nuevamente su mente se perdió. Dolía tanto. 

-John… ¿John?- lo llamó con insistencia hasta que la cansada mirada castaña se centró en ella. –Sé que no es fácil. Ya lo hemos hablado así que no te lo repetiré, pero ya pasó más de un año desde que Holmes no está… Él querría que sigas tu terapia, querría que sigas adelante… A él no le gustaría que lo recuerdes de esta forma.-

Por unos segundos los labios del doctor Watson se separaron. Quería decirle que mentía, que ella no conocía a Sherlock Holmes, que sabía que aquel psicópata de ojos enigmáticos no querría que John lo olvidara. Así de egoísta era y el doctor lo sabía.

-Intento seguir el tratamiento.- otra mentira más y el ex soldado se movió inquieto en su asiento, relamiendo un poco sus labios para luego perder la mirada. 

La especialista decidió que era suficiente por aquel día. Le indicó los últimos detalles que Watson escuchó superficialmente y con un saludo ameno se marchó del consultorio. 

No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de caminar, simplemente deseaba llegar a su habitación y hundirse entre las sábanas. Olvidarse del mundo y de aquel cielo oscuro que amenazaba con llover nuevamente. 

¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Como doctor estaba casi seguro que era así. Desde hace unos días que las pesadillas se habían vuelto un recuerdo y en su lugar soñaba con él. Le habían devuelto una calidez que Sherlock se había llevado aquel día que había saltado de ese techo. Pero eso, en lugar de ser un impulso para seguir adelante, era una excusa más para quedarse en la cama, desear no moverse y dormir profundamente. Si eso significaba creer que seguía con vida, John estaba dispuesto a quedarse entre las sábanas eternamente.

Y de nuevo estaba allí. En el 221B Baker Street. Había dejado su chaqueta olvidada en el sillón de Sherlock y se había encerrado en su cuarto, hundiéndose entre las colchas en busca de ese calor que solamente los sueños le otorgaban.

Quería ser valiente y animarse a entrar a la habitación que había sido del detective consultor, así pudiera tener alguna de sus pertenencias. Pero era un cobarde. No podía afrontar que al abrir esa puerta, él no estaría allí quejándose en voz alta. No había tenido la valentía de retener a Mycroft cuando llevó todos los experimentos y documentos valiosos de su amigo. John era un cobarde, por eso tampoco había tenido el valor de haber abrazado a Sherlock como realmente lo deseaba. 

Ahora estaba así, extrañándolo, odiándose a sí mismo por sin fin de hubieras. Ahogando las lágrimas de sus ojos contra la almohada hasta que el cansancio y tristeza lo vencía, quedando dormido. 

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció de esa forma? No estaba seguro. A los minutos su mente había empezado a manifestar nítidos recuerdos en sus sueños. 

Veía a aquella figura larga al borde del techo, esa voz grave susurrando contra su oído, esas palabras acompañadas de lágrimas que empañaban los ojos multicolores. El último adiós que taladraba profundamente en su cabeza.

John corría una y otra vez, pero jamás llegaba a él. Solamente podía ver aquel charco de sangre y sus ojos vacios. Gritos y de nuevo la desesperación. John se vio consumido por un agujero negro en donde no podía ver nada, no podía percibir calor, solamente era consciente del dolor que estaba presionando su pecho y le presionaba la respiración.

El pequeño cuerpo del rubio era un ovillo buscando protección en medio de un mar de penumbras. En medio de un silencio que calaba sus huesos. Pero aquella horrible sensación no duró mucho tiempo. Sintió un suave tacto por su espalda, una voz susurrando su nombre y unos labios secando sus gruesas lágrimas. Un calor que empezó a disipar aquel dolor y lo acunaba en un consuelo. 

No era consciente si seguía soñando o estaba despierto. Pero él conocía a la perfección ese aroma y entre sueños se aferró a él. 

Emitió un corto suspiro cuando aquellos besos se deslizaron de su frente a su mejilla, acariciando con sumo cuidado antes de bajar hasta su cuello. Dedicando unos segundos allí para poder morderlo mientras que su voz lo proclamaba con ternura. 

John sentía que su corazón latía al removerse contra las sábanas cuando las manos bajaron por su espalda para abrazarlo posesivamente. Tan dulce y cálido, que con el correr de los minutos, las lágrimas habían desaparecido dejándolo sumido en un sueño plácido.

Uno que perduró hasta que la mañana molestó a los parpados del doctor Watson, haciendo que se moviera con lentitud entre las sábanas. Notando que una vez más era vuelto a la realidad y alejado de aquellas gratas ilusiones. 

No se movió hasta que el ruido de una llamada a su celular se hizo insoportable y terminó por contestar. Gregory del otro lado le hablaba con entusiasmo, sugiriéndole de la necesidad de su ayuda en un caso y que sería óptimo que pasara por Scotland Yard. John estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios de parte de su amigo por lo que prometió que pasaría antes de cortar la comunicación. Aunque ambos sabían que esa era una promesa vacía, John no pensaba cumplirla. 

Se desplomó en la cama de nuevo y su mirada se perdió en el techo. Recordando aún las caricias y besos soñados, cerrando una vez más los ojos en un deseo de poder sumirse de nuevo en la inconsciencia, pero sabiendo que no podría. Se conformó con quedarse allí, deslizando los dedos por sus propios labios, por su mentón hasta su cuello. Casi podría jurar que aún sentía las caricias en su piel. 

-Ya has tocado fondo, John Hamish Watson…- se dijo con una amarga risa.

Pero en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por aquel sitio donde había sentido una mordida, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Un relieve diferente lo alertó y, como si hubiera sido una descarga eléctrica, se incorporó de la cama para observarse en el espejo.

-Mierda…-

Allí, debajo de donde estaban sus dedos había una mancha rojiza. Pero no era la única. Giró su rostro y descubrió una serie de sombras de diferentes tonos en su piel. De repente las piernas le temblaban y su cabeza se giró en busca de alguna señal. Algo que le indicara que sus pensamientos eran correctos. Que Sherlock Holmes había sido real. 

-¡¿Cumplirás mi milagro?!- preguntó gritando, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. -¡Por favor, Sherlock! ¡Un último milagro! ¡Por favor! ¡No… estés muerto…! ¡Por favor!... -

Sollozó completamente ahogado, raspando sus propias uñas su piel, haciendo arañazos casi de la misma forma de las cuales habían aparecido durante la noche. Mirando con desilusión en su reflejo cómo la herida recién creada se mimetizaba con las demás. ¿Se las había hecho solo en la desesperación?

John lloró esa mañana por la decepción, pero sabía que él, el grandioso Sherlock Holmes aún estaba vivo en sus sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaré atenta a sus comentarios, consejos, críticas, opiniones serán bien recibidas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y lamento si hay algún error!


End file.
